Madagascar (2005)
Storyline Also See * Madagascar (2005) (Trailers) * Madagascar (2005) (TV Spots) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Alarm 2 Contemporary TE012101 * Hollywoodedge, Alarm 4 Contemporary TE012301 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 * Hollywoodedge, Car Alarm Fast Oscill PE075101 * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 or Hollywoodedge, Dolphins Chirping TE015902 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 * Hollywoodedge, Helicopter Medium Di PE063501 * Hollywoodedge, Hub Cap Falls On Aspha PE077701 (High pitched.) * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Heavy Snarl AT013701 * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 (Used for Alex when he roars.) * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013601 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049305 * Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 * Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 * Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 or CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 * Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 * Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Tiger Ferocious Roar * IMac Startup Sound (Train open and closed sound.) * JUMANJI LION ROAR * MGM ROAR * MICROSOFT WINDOWS 95 STARTUP SOUND (Used on telephone.) * SIMBA'S ROAR * Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK or Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT (High pitched.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CAT, LION - SNARL, C.U. GURGLY, THROATY SNARLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 12 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP * Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR * Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 * Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 02 * Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT * TARZAN YELL * Wilhelm Scream Image Gallery *Madagascar (2005)/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use Hollywoodedge, Europe Edition - Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:2000s Movies